Reunion A NaruSaku Story
by narufish
Summary: A NaruSaku Story The Fourth Great Ninja War ended 1 year ago. Sasuke is back in the village and Sakura hasn’t seen Naruto in a long time until she finds him. What will happen next?
1. Chapter1

**Reunion** **\- A NaruSaku** **Story**

This is after The Fourth Great Ninja War and Sasuke is officially back in the village living, not a wandering ninja.

"Hello" - Talking

Hello - Narrating

**"Hello"** \- Inner Sakura

'Hello' - Thoughts

**Anime** **Language**

Baka = Idiot, Fool

**Story Starts**

**Chapter** **1,** **Finding** **Uzumaki** **Naruto **

The Fourth Great Ninja War finished 1 year ago and all the Five Great Nations have settled down. Sakura walking through the snowy nights of Konoha looking around for Naruto Uzumaki as she remembered the last time they met was when Naruto had decided to get Sasuke to stop wandering the world and settle down for a while.

Flashback*

Tsunade, Kakashi and Sakura waiting anxiously for the two ninja who had sealed away Kaguya saving the world to return to Konohagakure. Footsteps approached the gate as Kakashi had a small wrinkle in his mask which pointed out he was smiling. Tsunade just had a tiny smile relieved that Naruto the boy, no man she had placed her bets on was

safe and alive. Sakura's eyes became watery as she saw Sasuke walking with Naruto as she immediately ran to Sasuke as she hugged him as she quietly spoke "Sasuke-kun you are finally back!! I've missed you so much!" as tears filled her eyes. Naruto had a faint smile but Tsunade and Kakashi knew it was fake. His smile was a mask hiding the pain, the suffering inside Naruto as he quietly walked past the gates of Konoha into the village. As Sasuke pushed away from Sakura he said quietly and blankly "Thank Naruto" as she nodded. "Naruto! Oh thank you!" exclaimed Sakura but when she turned around he was gone.

Flashback Finished*

Sakura then decided to just go to his apartment so she walked over to his apartment. "Naruto!" she called it when knocking his door, "It's me Sakura!" she said. No one answered. His apartment was empty so she decided to drop by Ichiraku Ramen his favourite place in all of Konoha, that meant she knew him well right? She walked inside the Ichiraku stand as Teuchi asked "What brings you here today Sakura? Care for some of our ramen?" as Sakura responded "Oh I'm just looking for Naruto, I haven't seen him in a long time" she spoke. "Oh yeah Naruto he said something abou-" as Ayame interrupted "Father! We can't talk about that" she said whispering the last part. "Oh yeah sorry, well Sakura need some of our delicious ramen?" Teuchi said bragging about his ramen. Sakura then questioned "Do you know where Naruto is?" and Teuchi responded "He just left before you came in, he went that way" as he pointed to the hokage tower. "Umm thank you Teuchi-san, when I have time I'll by some ramen!" Sakura shouted running out the Ichiraku Ramen.

Sakura arrived at the hokage tower knocking the door as a familiar voice spoke "Come in!" as Sakura opened the door. She saw her former cell leader Kakashi and a tall man talking with him. He was wearing a hokage cloak with bright, red flames at the bottom. It also read "Fourth Hokage" as the man talking around. Facing Sakura the man wore a red and black jacket under his cloak as his hair was short cut. He had wiskers on his cheeks and bright blue eyes. It was confirmed, it was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. "N-Naruto is that you!" stammered Sakura as Naruto spoke "Oh Shit" as he then vanished. Kakashi then forehead palmed as he spoke "What brings you here Sakura?" "Oh I was looking for Naruto and h-how did he disappear?" Sakura asked placing her hand in her chin thinking. "Well Naruto has learned his father's justu, the Flying Raijin Jutsu" Kakashi sighed. "Naruto has been ignoring me, do you know why?" shouted Sakura as Kakashi commanded her to quiet down. Watching this whole situation, the hokage's advisor Shikamaru Nara sighed "What a drag" like he always did.

Kakashi didn't speak. "So you don't know?" spoke Sakura. She then added " Well I'm going later Kakashi-sensei!!" as Kakashi waved bye. "Since when did she become dense?" spoke Shikamaru. "She's not dense it's that, it's that she doesn't realise she hurt him" said Kakashi referring to the day Sasuke came back. Remembering the pain in Naruto's eyes. Kakashi could tell Naruto felt like he had been punched in the stomach really hard. Or even worse.

"Whew! That was close, very close!" said Naruto wiping his forehead. "Dobe... You truly are the biggest baka in all of Konoha" spoke Sasuke with a cold voice. Naruto turned around with a 'you had to say that' face as he said "How am I a baka?" "Well first off, you're a idiot everyone knows that and" Sasuke stopped. Naruto knew what he was going to say. A long pause between the two friends occurred. Naruto sighed he spoke "Tell her I'm not blind a-and that I truly... I truly love her. But-" " But what!? Huh Naruto, What?!?!" interrupted Sasuke. He was about to say something but Naruto screamed "SHE LOVES YOU ALRIGHT DAMMIT!" A pause but longer than the last one. Naruto then spoke quietly but enough for Sasuke to just hear "S-She loves you Sasuke, isn't it clear? Dammit..." as there was a flash of yellow that dissipated in Sasuke's room. "Baka" Sasuke whispered to himself.

Sakura has enough and went to Naruto's apartment for questions and if he weren't willing or he didn't answer she would knock down the door. Unfortunately, Naruto had a fight with Sasuke and flying raijined himself to his apartment. He heard a knock as he opened the door, had wide eyes and closed the door. **DAMMIT** **KNOCK** **DOWN** **THE** **FUCKING** **DOOR!** Inner Sakura shouted and Sakura agreed shouting "NARUTOOOO!! CHAAAAAA!!!!" as the door smashed into pieces. Naruto thought quick and flying raijined away but he was to slow. "Your not getting away Naruto CHAAAA!!!" screamed Sakura as she slammed her fist into Naruto's face as he hit a closet in the kitchen which was stored with instant ramen. All the instant ramen cups fell in him as he thought 'Aw man my ramen stash!' as Sakura towered over him lifting him up by the shirt. "Why have you been avoiding me!" she exclaimed as Naruto responded "M-Meet me u-under the G-Grand Senju T-Tree at 6-6pm alright?? as Sakura places him down and sighed "Fine, only because I'll get real answers!" she exclaimed as she walked out. Then Naruto spoke when Sakura was at the door "Thank you Sakura-chan!" as Sakura's felt warm around her heart realising she hadn't been called that in a long time. She smiled and said "See you at 6"


	2. Chapter2

Read Chapter 1 for details

**Anime Language **

Baka = Idiot, Fool

Teme = Bastard, idiot

Enjoy

**Story Starts**

**Chapter 2, Under The Grand Senju Tree**

It was 4pm when Sakura Haruno arrived home from Naruto's apartment. Since it wasn't a date just a normal day out with her friend she just decided to wear a black shirt which on the back had a kanji which read 'Konohagakure' and on top she wore a baggy pink sweater with a green scarf. She wore grey jeans. She ate some salad as she was a healthy one. Anyways if Naruto stayed with her for too long he'd treat her to ramen land she wouldn't get any healthy food in. She remembered when Naruto used to take her out for a walk then treat her to ramen, every time ramen as she was flooded with memories

Flashback*

"Hey Sakura-chan over here!" Naruto called out as Sakura jogged over to him as they hugged, well because they were good friends now. "Hey Naruto, why did you call me to come?" she asked. "Well a war is coming up and I wanted to hang out with you ya know?? In case we uhh..." Naruto stammered placing his hand on his head and then Sakura said "In case we lose our lives, right...". There was silence, an awkward one. Naruto then broke the silence by saying "Want to walk around talk about stuff?" and Sakura replied "Sure why not, you're a bit of fun I suppose" smiling. Naruto returned the smile and exclaimed "Alright Sakura-chan".

Flashback Ends*

'Those were good times' Sakura though to herself. It was 4:30 barely 6pm. She had more than a hour until then so she left her apartment and decided to drop by the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

Bell jingles* "Well if it isn't forehead!" Ino exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah, yeah Pig" emphasising the 'Pig'. "What brings you here?" said Ino and Sakura replied "Not much just stopping by, later I'm meeting up with Naruto and-" "Did you say Naruto? You haven't talked to him in years!!" stated Ino emphasising on the 'years'."Nice count Ino, you mean 7 months?" Sakura pointed out. "Yeah, yeah billboard brow that's just over half a year" said Ino as a customer walked in. "Ahem. Excuse me Sakura" said Ino. Sakura found it odd she didn't say 'billboard brow' or 'forehead'. A voice interrupted "Hi welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop how may I help you?" Ino said politely. "I'm fine thanks just looking around" the man said. Ino was relieved she didn't need another customer to deal with as she wiped her forehead.

"Hey Ino, you didn't say 'billboard brow' or 'forehead' what are you, admitting defeat??" Sakura said boasting. Ino realised she said 'Sakura' not one of her other nicknames as she twitched. "HEY IT WAS ACCIDENT!!!" she screamed as she quickly placed her hand over her mouth. Luckily no one really cared about Ino's shouting so she felt relieved and sighed. Sakura laughed as Ino looked at Sakura with a death glare. "So that wasn't funny just then huh pig?" Sakura said. Ino paused for a second and then the two girls fell into a state of laughter.

"Ok. Ok. Ok. Anddddd Done!" Naruto said talking to himself. Naruto wore a orange shirt which in the back wrote 'Sage' and the right chest area was the Uzumaki clan symbol. He decided to wear an all black jacket, unzipped like when he fought against Sasuke in the Final Valley.

Naruto chose black pants to wear with his other attire. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought 'dark clothing really Uzumaki? I look like Sasuke-teme" as he just decided to not change as he checked his watch. It read 5:59pm. 'Shit I lost track of time but luckily...' Naruto thought as he flying raijined away.

It was 6:50pm. "Well Ino-pig, look after yourself ok, I best get going now" said Sakura as Ino responded "Naruto right? Well then bye forehead!" "Bye pig!" Sakura shouted as she walked out the door. The park where the tree here is pretty far I best be going quick Sakura told herself.

It was 6:55 as she was halfway to the park. 'I might not make it in time' thought Sakura but she realised Naruto is always late. She smiled thinking to herself about all the good times with Naruto then BUMP! She had collided with someone. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking!" Sakura apologising to the man she had bumped into. "No, no I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going because I was on the phone just now" the man said. They met heads as they said each other's names "Sakura?" "Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun but I'm-" Sakura blurted out and Sasuke interrupted "You're meeting up with the dobe?" "Yeah, bye Sasuke-kun" Sakura said running as she wasted time. 'Hmph, I can tell the dobe won't do it, but I have to give him points' Sasuke thought to himself.

Flashback*

"Ask her out dobe, she probably moved on because one I barely run into her and two all I say is hi then bye" said Sasuke. "It's not easy teme you don't understand, in the academy everyone liked you and I was alone" Naruto said softly, looking down. Sasuke looked down, he remembered Naruto's childhood. "Just try alright, you never know" said Sasuke and he continued "What did you guys do when I was rogue?" Naruto replied "Well I asked her to take walks with me as we talked about the village and missions-" A interrupting Sasuke said "Then do that dobe" "Alright, Alright when I get the chance teme!" shouted Naruto as Sasuke said "Good, cause someone who's such a baka and a dobe needs a partner to help him go on the right path, oh and try to make a move like a kiss or something" Naruto replied referring to the last part "HUH? ARE YOU GOING CRAZY TEME-"

Flashback Ends*

Sakura glanced at her watch as it was 5:59 nearly hitting 6pm as she ran as fast as she could. She could feel the seconds nearing. She arrived in the gate but she still had to get to the tree. 5, 4, 3, 2. The last few seconds felt like eternity as the last second hit and her clock read 6pm. Then there was a flash of bright yellow as she stepped back. "Did I make it, did I make it?" questioned Naruto as he looked around and saw his crush, Sakura Haruno standing in front on him. "Hi Naruto!" She waved as Naruto quickly responded "Hi Sakura-chan!" as they exchanged a hug. "Shall we take a walk?" Naruto started as Sakura just simply nodded her head. 'Hopefully she forgets about her questions' Naruto thought to himself as eveything turned dark as the floor where tiles. He could a loud sigh. "This is a real pain Naruto, what are you doing wasting your time" the deep voice spoke. "Really, I thought you stopped being so uptight Kurama"


	3. Chapter3

Read other chapters for details on story. Setting is in Chapter 1

Enjoy

**Story Begins**

**Chapter 3, The Meetup**

"Just get this over with yeah? It's been too long since I stepped in for you and we teamed up" spoke Kurama. "So you want another war like the one WHERE I NEARLY DIED!" shouted Naruto. "Tch! I'm going to sleep so quiet down!" said Kurama as he lowered his body and slept. "Troubleso-" whispered Naruto then someone interrupted him.

"Naruto! Narutooo! You there?" spoke Sakura waving her hand in front of him. Naruto blinked for a second and responded "Sorry I was talking with Kurama!" said Naruto placing his hand on his head as they walked together.

"So how have you been Naruto?" spoke Sakura and Naruto quietly responded "I have been good actually, found this scarf my mother made for me, well Konohamaru found it, uhhh and I learned my father's justu the flying raij-" Sakura interrupted "Oh yeah, didn't you use that to get away from me in the hokage tower?" Naruto was surprised. He figured Kakashi told her. 'Damn you Kakashi-sensei' Naruto thought to himself. "Naruto so... why have you been avoiding me?" Sakura quietly questioned. Naruto felt guilty and Sakura realised his chakra dissapting. "Naruto!" she exclaimed as she got a hold of Naruto as they both vanished. Sakura looked around in a room. "This is... Naruto it's your apartment! You tried to get away baka!" as she was about to punch him but a drop of water hit the wood floor. "N-Naruto? Are you crying" said Sakura walking to Naruto's front side as his eyes were watery. "I-I am s-so sorry Sakura-chan.." cried Naruto as tears fell slowly onto the floor filled with emotion. Before Naruto could continue about his apology Sakura pulled him in and hugged him tight. Naruto realised the last time this happened.

Flashback*

"Hello?" Naruto questioned when he opened his apartment door. "N-Naruto!" said Sakura crying into his arms. "Sakura-chan sit on the couch" Naruto gestured as he slowly closed the door. "What happened?" he asked. "T-The C-Cloud they're going to e-execute Sasuke-kun!!" Sakura said crying even more. "Don't worry I'm with you" Naruto said as he could feel Sakura's warmth in his arms. They talked about another topic as they laughed together for 10 minutes. "Sakura-chan..." Naruto quietly said as he removed Sakura from his arms walking out the room "Naruto! Naruto where are you going?!?!" exclaimed Sakura. Naruto walked back in wearing his iconic orange and black jacket saying "I'm going to the Cloud to tell them to stop" as Sakura cried and hugged him as he left the door. "Oh thank you Naruto, how can I repay you?" cried Sakura. "Hmph, you've already done so much for me Sakura-chan, no need" Naruto smiled.

Flashback ends*

Naruto removed Sakura as more tears crept in. He teleported to a certain someone's house and teleported back to his apartment. Sakura was confused as she saw her lifelong crush. Raven, black hair. Black eyes. "Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura. Sasuke walked out of the shadows of his room, "Sit down on the bed Sakura, I need to show you something as he activated his Sharingan"


	4. Chapter4

Read other chapters for info blah blah blah let's just start.

**Story Starts**

**Chapter 4, Realisation**

Sasuke activated his sharingan sitting next o Sakur. "Sakura look at me" commanded Sasuke as their eyes met. Sasuke weaved the one hand tiger seal as he spoke "SHARINGAN: GENJUTSU!" As Sakura felt the world around her change. She stood next to Naruto and Sasuke talking. "I love her Sasuke, I love Sakura-chan" whispered Naruto as Sakura realised their conversation. Their meetup. As the world shifted to another she could see Naruto lieing dead on the floor as Naruto's memories were flooding inside her. One where she got really hurt during training she saw Sasuke whispering "Hmph" as Naruto ran up to her screaming "SAKURA-CHAN!" as he continued "Sakura-chan are you alright, Here let's go to a medic" as Naruto carried her bridal style. Another where she saw Naruto and Sasuke at a bar as she overheard someone saying "That girl Sakura Haruno is a real beauty, one day she's mine" and the man talking to him replied "Hmph Sakura Haruno huh? I heard she's one of Konoha's biggest playgirls". Then Naruto walked up to them.

"What did you just say?" spoke Naruto in a fierce voice. "Sakura Haruno, she's Konoha's biggest play-" Sakura gasped at what she saw, she tried to stop it but it was a memory. Naruto lifted the man by his shirt and said "Don't say that again!" the man just replied "A-And What y-you like her?" then what happened shocked Sakura. Naruto straight punched the man in the face and said with Kurama's chakra "That's what happens when you talk about my friends like that!" as he stormed out.

"Release!" shouted Sasuke as Sakura looked around. She was back in Sasuke's room. "I couldn't do much genjutsu because I was rogue but that's pretty much all I have" said Sasuke. Sakura realised that the man who loved her and cared for her was right in front of her. The one who she could cry to and release her feelings. It was Naruto Uzumaki.

The next day, Sakura woke up rather early for her. She would wake up at 5am so she could get ready for work but she woke up at 3am. She decided to go with her jounin outfit as she left her normal red outfit in her closet as she chose to eat a normal breakfast. Cereal with toast and a cup of coffee so she didn't fall asleep at work. She brushed her teeth and checked for anything she had missed. By now it was 4am so she left her house to the library so she could study more on medicine. She was there for about 30 minutes until her phone rang. It was Naruto. She was still taken aback from yesterday so she tried to change her voice as much as possible and spoke "Hello?" as Naruto quietly responded "Sakura-chan?" as Sakura said "Oh sorry Sakura-san isn't here she just left for the toilet" She could her Naruto groaning as he responded "It's alright where is she?" Sakura not wanting to lie too much to Naruto said "At the library studying medicine" Naruto didn't seem suprised as he said "Hmph. She was always a smart, kind and caring person!" he told her goodbye as he hung up the phone.

**"Holy shit you dense baka! He really does like you hahaha!" **screamed Inner Sakura. Sakura sighed as she continued to study medicine. Time flew by and it was now 7am which meant she had spent 3 hours studying. She went to hang out with her best friend Ino Yamanaka as she thanked the librarian for letting her in so early.

Bells Jingle* "Ino it's me Sakura!" said Sakura as she went to hug her friend. "Hey Sakura your early, wait what am I saying you always come here early!" laughed Ino as they hugged each other. Ino noticed something bothering Sakura by her facial expressions as she said "Aww, what's the problem forehead?" Sakura responded quietly "Nothing Pig! I'm not depressed by the way, it's just boy problems" as she placed her hand over her mouth at the last part. "Ooooo Sakura! Who is it? Shikamaru? Sasuke-kun? Wait is it Cho-" exclaimed Ino as Sakura interrupted "ITS NARUTO!" as Ino had a blank look on her face. "N-Naruto huh?" well tonight be ready meet me at the bbq place yeah!" told Ino. Sakura sighed as she said "Why? Girls gathering?" as Ino responded "Exactly! Because we're discussing boys!" As Sakura's eyes became wide.


	5. Chapter5

All the details in chapter 1.

Might end it in two more chapters I'm not sure. If I don't end it I probably will go deeper into NaruSaku and maybe do SasuIno, ShikaTema, TenNeji and maybe KibaHina even though I don't like Kiba and Hinata together

**Anime Language**

shisou = teacher/sensei

Enjoy

**Story Starts**

**Chapter 5, Interruption**

"Tsunade-shisou!" screamed Sakura as she met with Tsunade at the newly built hospital. "Pretty nice eh Sakura?" exclaimed Tsunade as Sakura replied with a simple nod. They both walked inside the hospital for a long day of work.

"Phew, that's the last patient and now I gotta go get ready for the meeting" Sakura told herself as she wiped her forehead clean from any sweat. "Sakura! Sakura there is a urgent patient waiting for you!" screamed one of the nurses as she led her to a newly built room which didn't have a room number but it simply read 'Konoha's Hero' as Sakura stepped into the room she was horrified. There stood Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Sasuke. The patient was seriously injured with cuts and bruises all over his body. There were lots of blood and there seemed to be a whole through his body. His hair looked grey like Kakashi's and his face pale with no emotion. It was Naruto who was injured. Sakura rushed past everyone and called for Naruto to wake up. His hair turned a tint of yellow and his face was showing colour. "S-Sak..kura-ch..an..." groaned Naruto as Sakura stepped back when he coughed a bit of blood. "N-Narut-to!!! T-Tsunade-shisou w-what are y-you doing? WE NEED TO SAVE HIM!" screamed Sakura with tears in her eyes. "Im sorry Sakura but Naruto...Naruto is losing his life. We can't do anything, the damage is to severe." spoke Tsunade facing down. Everyone else's faces was filled with sadness.

"I've had enough! I'm saving Naruto now! W-What he used to say uhh?? I never go back on my word that's my ninja way!" exclaimed Sakura as Tsunade remembered all the times Naruto had said that. "Special medic team to surgery room 5 ASAP!" Tsunade commanded as you told Sakura to get Naruto as she nodded. "Shizune go to the room and meet up with the medic team! Go!" told Tsunade as Shizune replied "Yes Tsunade-sama!" . At this rate no one was going to let Naruto die.

"Tsunade-sama! Sakura-san! Surgery is complete!" shouted one of the medics. "Alright! Everyone out!" Tsunade commanded as they rushed out. The leader of the medic team walked into the observation room explaining the situation "He has many cuts and bruises, we suspect it was from a extremely sharp kunai or a finely sharped sword. Some cuts were caused by shuriken hitting is bare body and the hole in his chest we haven't found out about that yet" Tsunade just nodded as she continued to watch Naruto. **"Dammit! What happened to Naruto-kun!" **Inner Sakura screamed. "I know this is a serious situation but you really had to add 'kun' to his name" Sakura told her inner self. But Sakura agreed with her inner part, what the hell happened to Naruto?

A few hours past as there were little to no signs of life in Naruto, but all in the observation room believe him, especially Sakura. Suddenly Naruto started to take in more air. His blood rate raised as he was clinging back to life. Sakura wiped her tears as she ran into the room. "Sakura your not allowed to go in there Naruto needs fresh air!" commanded Tsunade but Sakura ignored her. Sakura saw Naruto just breathing. Sakura had placed her lips onto Naruto's and kept pumping his chest. She gave as much air to Naruto as she could as she could hear Naruto mumbling. She removed her lips as Naruto woke up.

Tears from Sakura's eyes touched Naruto's face as he saw Sakura. He pushed her away and got up. He looked around as he saw Tsunade, Kakashi and Sasuke in another room. "N-Naruto!!" screamed Sakura as she hugged Naruto tight. Naruto shocked found cuts and bruises on his body but the hole in his chest suprised him.


	6. Announcement!

Sorry guys for now I won't be writing 'Reunion - A NaruSaku story' longer as I plan to start writing a NaruHina. Occasionally I'll add some chapters to the story but look it of NaruHina story!


End file.
